It's Okay (We're Okay)
by Natsasuki
Summary: He felt his world tilt at the return of his friend that he hasn't seen in years. He doesn't know what to feel. Is it possible to return back to how they were in the past? Or would it be even more complicated coupled with the problems that arise? How far can one hang on before they eventually break? It's only a matter of time before everything settles down. Or do they?


**In which Akashi has major issues and Kuroko is the only one who can help him.**

* * *

What are the chances of meeting someone you've only met way back before in your school? What are the chances of meeting someone who has major issues yet you can't tell at all? What are the chances of you being the one pulled into the mess? Everything is possible and it's just a matter of fate.

...

Kuroko doesn't bother with new students. As long as it's not him who has to bring him or her around the compound, he's not going to meddle into someone else's business. He ignores the giggles of his schoolmates talking about the transfer student.

He sits at the back of the class, being ignored by everyone and ignoring everyone. He doesn't want to associate. He doesn't need people. He only needs himself and his own world. But his precious world is going to tip, because at this moment, the transfer student stepped foot into his class.

He blocks out the annoying giggles from the girls acting coy and the jealousy seeping out from the boys. The teacher at the front mentioned for everyone to keep quiet and proceeded to let the transfer student introduce himself.

He almost jumped out of his seat when he heard the student's voice. His blood ran cold and his heart palpitated quickly. He shook his head. It couldn't be- but he couldn't deny what he heard. It was smooth and just like before, he could recognize this voice anywhere. And he could hear it- his world crashing down and plummeting once again.

…

Akashi Seijuurou. He's standing in front of the class, introducing himself. Girls will always be girls and boys will always be boys. He could feel the disdain towards this class as soon as he came in. He scanned around and laid his eyes on the boy all the way at the back, isolated from the whole class. _Someone familiar._ He could recognize him anywhere without effort. Same for Akashi, he has to deal with things over again.

As fate would have it, the teacher requested for the boy by the windows to bring him around the school compound. He senses the disgust from the students towards the boy. It doesn't sit well with him.

When their eyes finally met, the spark reignited.

They both have issues and they will be the ones to help each other out. It's only a matter of time that one of them truly breaks before another gets healed.

…

The silence was neither awkward nor comforting. They walked around the compound, neither saying anything. He kept everything to himself, trying to blend into the wall. He doesn't quite like being out with some 'godly' transfer student.

Akashi knew every nook and cranny of this school by hand. He was of course, given the layout before even coming into this school. He wants to catch up with his old friend, yet he doesn't want to. It's an internal conflict and that's when the silence got broken by Kuroko's soft "How were you doing?" He mumbles a 'fine' and thought to himself how is Kuroko doing. Is he eating well? Is he getting along with people? But he can clearly see that up till now, he is not one that socializes.

They don't quite know how to start a conversation. One thing that has been on Kuroko's mind: what is Akashi doing here? Didn't he move to somewhere far away, far from their safe area, _far from Kuroko_? Did he know that Kuroko was studying here and therefore transferring here? Or was it family matters that brought him back here? He has tons of questions. He knows Akashi knows his mind is a whirlpool right now, but Akashi kept quiet nonetheless. If he wants to speak, he will. It's just… it's just not the time yet.

The walk around the school compound seems to be useless. Kuroko never explained what's this and that. They kept quiet all the way. It's getting awkward as the time passes. It's suffocating.

"Where were you?" Kuroko asked, breaking the silence. He couldn't even contact the redhead.

Akashi smiled bitterly and answered, "America." The one word answer ticks him off. Was he the only one worried then?

He pursed his mouth and walked off, leaving Akashi behind. Akashi just sighs. He can't tell Kuroko. It's not time yet.

They needed to mend their friendship. The gap is expanding. In no time, it'll just expand and expand, making it beyond salvation. Since he was the one that left Kuroko hanging, he shall be the one mending it.

He walked past a bunch of giggly girls. They're getting on his nerves and the way the class blatantly disregards Kuroko ticks him off. He knows Kuroko isn't one to socialize with people, he knows Kuroko has walls around him and he knows that Kuroko is always that one kid who is always overlooked. But, do they have to treat him this way?

He understands Kuroko intentions, really he does. He just can't say it. It really is different from when you are a kid and when you've grown up a little more, not seeing each other for years and just popping up one day in his class. It's not easy to even accept it when he isn't even talking. Changes are difficult. You need time to adapt and accept it. It is tough but the human heart has to be strong; strong enough to withstand everything in its way.

Upon reaching the classroom, he sees people in groups except Kuroko, who's reading up his literature books. Kuroko has wasted a good 15-minute by walking around aimlessly with Akashi. He doesn't bother eating his food. He doesn't have that much of an appetite anyway.

He could hear the girls giggling (more like chortling), commenting on how Akashi has great looks, and that he's a rich kid. Honestly, those girls should just shut their trap. They don't know him. They don't understand him. Akashi stared at them with much intensity that they instantly backed off from him. Feeling his anger rising, he cooled himself down. He isn't one to lose composure, and he shall never let himself loose.

Akashi sat alone in his seat, waiting for classes to start. He doesn't need to even listen to his lessons to ace whatever that's going to be tested this year. Heck, he shouldn't even be in here. He's too smart for his own good.

After school, Kuroko left before Akashi. Having been in solitude for years, it is difficult to have a friend beside him now. This friend of his who has disappeared for years with no means of contact, is back. Yes, he is happy but he can never deny the deep churning feelings in the pits of his heart.

He figures he should let Akashi speak when he needs to. After all, he is in no position to force something out of someone. Their friendship is still rocky. He doesn't want his world to tilt even further.

In solitude, he knows that for one, he should never let someone into his life, be it his parents or Akashi. However, that failed when he met Akashi way back as a kid who knows entirely nothing, yet sensitive enough to know issues and act as a comforter.

He can't deny the fact that when Akashi was gone without a trace, he felt lost and that was the first time he has ever felt that way.

As a friend, he shall be patient and let Akashi tell him when he's ready.

* * *

**Hello! It's been so long since I've been here and firstly, I shall apologise for not updating Resonance. I really don't want to write any half-assed work and school has been taking a toll on me. I've started writing this when inspiration just hit me up. I'll be touching on some issues that will be addressed in the later chapters. Your reviews, favourites and follows are deeply appreciated! Enjoy!**


End file.
